


RTA This is Our Avonlea

by jesterladyvids



Category: Road to Avonlea
Genre: Embedded Video, Ensemble Cast, Fanvids, Gen, Small Towns, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 23:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12376788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesterladyvids/pseuds/jesterladyvids
Summary: Every show about a town needs a vid to this song





	RTA This is Our Avonlea




End file.
